Hurts
by Kuroichi Yuu
Summary: Ketika pengkhianatan terlihat jelas di depan matamu, seberapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk bertahan? Ketika yang kau cintai sudah berpindah ke hati yang lain, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Berusaha mengambilnya kembali atau membiarkannya pergi? [One shot]


_**"Hurts"**_

 **Pairing: AkaKuro - KagaKuro**

 **-One Shot-**

 **.**

 **Cover Image © Original Owner**

 **黒子のバスケ** **by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Awalnya semua biasa saja,

Tidak ada yang berubah, tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Pagiku selalu disambut oleh senyuman manis dan suara lembutmu yang memanggil namaku, menyerukan ucapan selamat pagi dengan wajah yang masih terlihat mengantuk. Aku tersenyum, memberikan kecupan ringan di dahi dan membalas ucapanmu, seperti biasa.

Setelah itu aku akan memelukmu, sedikit berbisik untuk mengucap kata cinta, atau sekedar memelukmu sebelum kau mengingatkan bahwa aku tidak boleh terlambat bekerja. Jadwalmu berangkat memang lebih siang, jadi wajar saja kalau kau tidak perlu tergesa-gesa bangun dan bersiap. Dengan enggan aku meninggalkan kasur empuk kita, menyiapkan diri selagi kau beranjak ke dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk kita santap bersama.

Candaan pagi selalu kulontarkan tentang rambutmu yang tidak pernah mau benar setiap kali bangun tidur, lalu kau akan merajuk sambil menatap tidak suka, sebelum akhirnya kita berdua larut dalam suasana pagi yang hangat, disertai tawa dan senyum.

Setelah sarapan pagi bersama, aku yang harus berangkat pagi pun segera meninggalkan apartemen yang sudah kita tinggali berdua selama kurang lebih tiga tahun, dengan kecupan manis di bibir sebagai pengantar kepergianku.

"Sei-kun, hati-hati di jalan. Aku akan merindukanmu," ujarmu dengan semburat merah tipis di pipi, membuatku kembali mendaratkan ciuman tipis di bibir manismu.

Bak keluarga idaman, setiap harinya terasa sempurna untukku.

Kukira tak akan ada masalah yang berarti, hanya perdebatan kecil yang selalu bisa kita berdua tengahi, yang tentu saja tidak akan berpengaruh terhadap rekatnya hubungan kita.

Kukira senyum dan kehangatan tubuhmu tidak akan pernah lepas dari kehidupanku, meskipun jadwalku semakin lama semakin padat mengikuti karirku yang semakin meningkat.

Banyak ucapan, harapan, kepercayaan yang selama ini kupegang teguh karena kaulah yang menyatakannya, nyatanya harus terhapus begitu saja, direnggut begitu saja dariku.

* * *

Hari itu aku merasa cukup jenuh dengan kegiatan kantor, dan aku berniat untuk mengajakmu makan siang bersama, lagipula tempatmu bekerja tak jauh dari kantorku. Aku berniat untuk membawamu ke sebuah restoran, dan setelahnya aku akan membelikanmu _premium vanilla milkshake_ ukuran sedang, sesuai dengan yang kau suka.

Sebuah pesan kukirimkan, mengharapkan kau yang akan terkejut dengan hal ini, karena bukan hal biasa untukku meninggalkan kantor hanya untuk berduaan denganmu di siang hari.

 _Kepada: Tetsuya_

 _Sub: Sudah Makan?_

 _Tetsuya, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita makan siang bersama di restoran dekat kantor? Akan kujemput sebentar lagi._

Dengan pesan tersebut, aku pun bergegas meninggalkan ruangan dan berjalan keluar setelah meninggalkan pesan pada sekretarisku bahwa aku akan makan siang di luar bersamamu, dan mungkin tidak akan kembali dalam waktu beberapa jam.

Setelah itu kedua kakiku kubawa kearah kantormu yang hanya membutuhkan 15 menit perjalanan. Kukira kau akan membalas pesanku, ternyata tidak. Pada akhirnya aku berencana untuk mengejutkanmu saja di kantormu nanti.

Dengan rasa antusias dan tak sabar aku berjalan, meskipun sebenarnya tak ada yang berbeda dari kecepatan berjalanku biasanya. Di tengah perjalanan, kedua manik merahku menangkap sebuket bunga berisi tujuh mawar merah yang terlihat masih segar. Seketika itu pula aku kembali berinisiatif untuk memberikanmu hadiah.

Mampir ke toko bunga, membeli sebuket bunga mawar merah dan kembali berjalan menuju kantormu. Aku tak merasa khawatir meskipun harus lewat istirahat jam makan siang, karena pekerjaanmu dan jadwal kantormu tidak seperti kantor lainnya. Dengan penuh harap dan membayangkan bagaimana reaksimu nanti, aku terus berjalan.

Hingga langkahku terhenti di dekat perempatan, awalnya berniat untuk menyebrang, namun seketika langkahku terhenti, seakan gravitasi tidak mengizinkanku melangkah, dan kakiku terasa dipaku kuat-kuat ke tanah. Kedua manik merahku menatap lurus ke arah sebuah kafe, yang berada tepat di seberang. Siang hari yang terik, kini justru terasa mendung untukku.

Bagaimana tidak? Dengan jelas, dengan kedua mataku sendiri, aku dapat melihat sesosok pria jangkung dengan gradasi warna rambut merah-hitam tengah merengkuh seorang lelaki dengan helai biru muda secerah langit siang itu, yang kutahu pasti adalah kau, kekasih _ku_ , Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kedua tanganmu memeluk pria lain yang jauh lebih tinggi darimu, dengan wajah tersenyum senang, yang biasanya kau perlihatkan untukku. Kemudian kalian melepas pelukan, pria di hadapanmu mencium keningmu, tidak merasa malu samasekali meskipun kalian berada di daerah umum. Sesuatu yang seringkali kulakukan bersamamu, _dulu._

Seharusnya aku pergi, seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan hatiku terluka lebih dalam, seharusnya saat ini aku sudah berjalan berbalik ke arah kantorku dan membatalkan rencanaku untuk makan siang bersama denganmu.

Namun nyatanya aku mematung di tempat dengan sebuket bunga di tangan kanan yang _seharusnya_ menjadi milikmu, membiarkan kedua mataku menyerap setiap tingkah _busuk_ yang kaulakukan di sana agar aku tidak salah mengambil keputusan dalam menghadapimu setelah ini.

Dadaku serasa diremas kuat, seakan oksigen ditarik seluruhnya dari paru-paruku, dan tanpa sadar setetes airmata pun lolos menyisakan jejak di pipi.

Yang kulihat saat itu dapat jelas kuingat, bagaimana kalian berbicara berdua dengan tangan saling menggenggam, dengan raut wajah malu-malu yang sudah sangat kukenal. Kemudian bagaimana kalian saling melempar tawa dan tak jarang pria itu meninggalkan kecupan singkat di dahi ataupun pipimu, meskipun terlihat malu dan canggung. Dunia ini serasa milik kalian berdua.

Merasa sudah cukup, dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku berada di sana lebih lama lagi, aku pun segera berbalik, berharap dalam hati kau tidak akan menemukanku di sana. Sepanjang perjalanan, tatapanku terasa kosong, pikiranku terasa kalut, dan aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa, tidak tahu harus berpikir seperti apa. Buket bunga yang kubeli berakhir di sebuah tempat sampah tak jauh dari sana, dan hanya rasa sesak yang menemani sampai akhirnya tubuhku kembali bersandar di kursi kerjaku.

 _Shock._

Masih berusaha untuk mencerna, masih berusaha untuk membayangkan bahwa yang kulihat tadi hanyalah mimpi atau ilusi, meskipun kenyataan terus memaksaku untuk percaya. Tanpa makan siang, aku melanjutkan kegiatanku di kantor. Meskipun keadaan hati dan pikiran sedang tidak baik, namun aku tidak ingin turut menghancurkan reputasiku di kantor ini. Biar saja hatiku yang mati _busuk_ , jangan sampai kejadian tadi berefek pada hal-hal lainnya.

Meskipun pada akhirnya, tetap saja tidak dapat terelakkan, kesabaranku cepat terkuras, dan tidak jarang pula aku mengomentari anak buahku dengan ketus meskipun hanya kesalahan kecil yang dilakukannya.

 _Lelah._

Dipaksa berpikir sekaligus menerima kenyataan, aku tidak yakin dapat menelan seluruhnya, seluruh _rasa sakit_ ini. Pekerjaan akhirnya selesai, dan rasanya enggan untuk kembali pulang dan bertemu denganmu di apartemen, karena tatapan matamu pasti akan selalu dapat merenggut kemarahanku seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Namun aku tidak ingin membuatmu curiga, kemudian pada akhirnya aku mengalah pada _ego_ dan kembali pulang.

Aku mengecek _handphone_ dan mendapati ada sebuah pesan yang belum terbuka. Ketika kubaca, itu pesan darimu.

 _Dari: Tetsuya_

 _Sub: -_

 _Sei-kun, maaf baru sempat membalas, aku ada urusan tadi, kuharap Sei-kun tidak meninggalkan makan siangnya._

Dibalas sekitar dua jam setelah kejadian tadi. Aku hanya tersenyum pahit, lalu memasukkan kembali _handphone_ ku ke dalam saku sebelum berkendara pulang.

* * *

Sesampaiku di apartemen, aku menghela napas, berusaha untuk terlihat tenang, meskipun aku ragu hal itu akan banyak membantu ketika benar-benar sudah berhadapan denganmu, dengan sumber rasa sakitku hari ini.

"Aku pulang, Tetsuya."

"Sei-kun? _Okaerinasai._ Maafkan aku melewatkan ajakanmu tadi siang, ada urusan mendadak tadi."

 _Urusan mendadak._ _Ya, bertemu selingkuhanmu, kan?_

Aku menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum, kemudian menatapmu dan mengacak surai birumu lembut. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak jadi menemuimu karena ada rapat mendadak, akhirnya aku kembali sebelum sempat keluar dari gedung," aku mengelak, ikut berbohong.

"Sei-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyamu kemudian, tidak melewatkan raut wajahku yang sepertinya benar-benar berantakan.

"Tidak, Tetsuya. Hanya kelelahan. Karena rapat tadi makan siangku terlewat," ujarku. "Aku ingin mandi sebentar." Kemudian berlalu dan langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi tanpa menghilangkan senyum selama berhadapan denganmu.

Ingin rasanya aku menghakimimu, memarahimu, mengatakan yang _sesungguhnya_ bahwa aku melihatnya, _aku melihat kalian di seberang jalan sedang bermesraan._

Namun pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tetap seperti ini, memasang _topeng_ hingga saatnya nanti harus benar-benar kulepas. Semoga saja yang tadi hanya salah paham, atau mungkin lelaki yang tadi kulihat itu sesungguhnya bukan dirimu namun seseorang yang mirip denganmu.

Tanpa kusadari, sudah lebih dari 20 menit kuhabiskan di dalam kamar mandi, dan suara ketukan pintu diikuti denganmu yang memanggil pun terdengar, "Sei-kun? Ayo makan malam bersama, aku siapkan sup _tofu_ untukmu."

"Ah, sebentar lagi Sayang," balasku. Kata _sayang_ itu kini terasa kering di bibirku, terasa kosong.

Tak lama, aku pun keluar dari kamar mandi berbalut handuk putih di pinggang, dan kemudian aku segera mengganti pakaian, sudah bertekad akan kembali seperti _Akashi Seijuurou_ yang biasanya sebelum menemuimu di ruang makan.

"Sei-kun," panggilmu dengan senyum. Senyum manis yang benar-benar tak terlihat seperti senyuman palsu, dan tetap terasa hangat. Aku membalas senyummu dan duduk di kursi, bersiap untuk menyantap makan malam.

 _Senyummu kali ini tidak dapat menyembuhkan lukaku, Tetsuya._

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" kau kembali bertanya, seperti biasa. Selalu seperti ini setiap malam, setiap hari. Kau selalu menanyakan bagaimana hariku, yang pada akhirnya jadi ajang bertukar cerita masing-masing selama sehari. Seperti biasa pula, makan malam kita terasa hangat dengan tawa dan senyum, rayuanku yang tetap kuberikan dan kau akan tersipu malu sambil merajuk.

Setelah makan malam, kita menghabiskan waktu berdua di ruang tengah, menonton acara TV kesukaanmu, dengan kau yang bersandar padaku di atas sofa, beserta selimut yang menghangatkan tubuh. Aku mengecup puncak kepalamu dan kau tidak pernah protes dengan hal itu. Sampai akhirnya kau mengantuk dan meminta untuk kembali ke kamar. Kuikuti kemauanmu, mematikan TV dan lampu, sebelum mengajakmu kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat.

Kau tidur di sampingku, kita saling menghangatkan dalam pelukan. Aku mengecup bibirmu dan mengucapkan selamat malam, disertai dengan kalimat cinta yang selalu kuberikan untukmu dengan sepenuh hati. Kau membalasnya dengan kecupan di bibir dan senyum manis yang kembali kau perlihatkan. Setelah itu kau terlelap dan aku terjaga hingga lewat tengah malam, gagal untuk mengistirahatkan diri meskipun rasa lelah ini benar-benar terasa menyiksa.

* * *

Hari ini kau berangkat lebih awal, mengatakan bahwa ada panggilan dari kantormu untuk datang lebih pagi. Aku harus bersiap-siap sendirian, meski begitu sarapan sudah tersaji untukku.

 _Kenapa? Kenapa kau masih bersikap seperti ini meskipun hatimu sudah tidak lagi untukku?_

Mengerang frustrasi. Kesal. Sedih. _Kecewa._

Kepercayaan yang selama ini kubangun, kepercayaan yang selama ini kuberikan sepenuhnya padamu, dengan kejamnya kau hancurkan.

 _Katakan, apa salahku, Tetsuya?_

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku berangkat terlambat, dan entah atas dasar apa aku memberanikan diri untuk melewati kantormu, berjalan memutar. Berharap apalagi, _Seijuurou?_

Dari kaca mobil, dapat kulihat kau keluar dari gedung, dan menemui _pria_ kemarin, yang ternyata _benar-benar_ memelukmu dan mencium keningmu, lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Seketika itu aku kembali memutar, menghindarimu. Aku pun menghabiskan waktu cukup lama sebelum benar-benar datang ke kantor.

 _Kau benar-benar berselingkuh._

Sudah cukup, sudah sampai di ambang batas. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu bermesraan dengan pria lain, _tidak akan pernah bisa._ Aku memang lemah jika dihadapkan dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan denganmu, mentalku tidak sekuat baja, tidak sekokoh yang orang-orang katakan tentangku.

Hari itu akan menjadi hari terakhir untukku bersabar denganmu.

* * *

Esok paginya, aku berangkat ke kantor satu jam lebih cepat, dengan alasan ada persiapan sebelum acara penting dengan perusahaan asing. Kau mengucapkan selamat bekerja seperti biasa dan memberikan ciuman-yang kini terasa hambar-sebelum kepergianku.

Nyatanya, aku hanya diam di dalam kantorku, persiapan acara penting dengan perusahaan asing hanya alasan semata karena aku sendiri sudah selesai menyiapkannya sejak jauh hari. Dalam diam aku kembali menimbang, apakah aku harus benar-benar mengakhirinya atau tidak, apakah aku harus benar-benar mengatakan bahwa aku _melihatnya_ atau tetap seperti ini dan membiarkan perasaanku _mati_ sepenuhnya.

Istirahat makan siang, tanpa sadar aku sudah berada di dalam mobil yang sengaja kupinjam agar kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku, lalu melaju ke arah kantormu dan mendapati _kalian_ berdua tengah berpegangan tangan, berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah mobil yang terparkir tak jauh, yang kupercayai adalah milik pria jangkung itu. Kau memasuki mobilnya dan aku mengikuti kalian dalam jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat.

Mobil itu membawamu ke pusat kota dan aku mengikuti kalian tanpa berharap akan diketahui. Kuparkir mobil yang kubawa tak jauh dari tempat mobil itu terparkir. Kalian berdua berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan menuju sebuah tempat yang kuketahui sebagai salah satu cabang _Maji Burger_. Kau membawa segelas _vanilla milkshake_ ukuran medium di tangan kiri dan _dia_ membawa satu kresek berisi makanan. Kalian berdua berjalan ke arah taman, aku mengikuti. Kalian duduk di sebuah bangku panjang dekat pohon, aku duduk di bangku tak jauh dari sana. Tak perlu ada rasa khawatir untuk diketahui, sebab aku sudah mengganti pakaian dan menutup rambut merahku _._

Aku mendengar percakapan kalian berdua. Entah mengapa aku harus berakhir di sini, melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, melihat kalian yang sedang berkencan, dan mendengarkan percakapan kalian yang terasa menusuk-nusuk telingaku. Sepertinya, aku memang berniat untuk menghancurkan perasaanku sendiri, agar tidak ada rasa ragu untuk pergi dan membiarkanmu bahagia bersama _nya_. Aku memperhatikan kalian sesekali dari ujung mataku.

"Kagami-kun, kau makan banyak sekali," suaramu jelas terdegar olehku.

"Biar saja, Kuroko! Aku tidak ingin berakhir dengan tubuh kecil sepertimu, kau harus banyak makan," jawab _nya_ sambil memberikan sebuah burger yang kau terima dengan rajukan.

 _Oh, betapa aku sudah sangat mengenal caramu merajuk, Tetsuya._

"Hei, cepat makan, kau ingin kusuapi d-dengan mulut?" _Heh, bukan seperti itu caranya._ Tanpa sadar aku menyeringai tipis dan mengoreksi dalam hati, menahan tawa mengejek. Masih terlalu cepat untuknya mengambilmu dariku, Tetsuya.

Kau menolak, dengan pipi memerah tipis dan langsung melahap sendiri makananmu, sambil terlihat enggan.

Entah sudah berapa lama kuhabiskan berada di sana. Tidak ingin merasa dicurigai, aku pun memutuskan untuk membeli minuman di _vending machine_ yang tersedia tak jauh dari sana.

Kalian berdua selesai makan bersama, kemudian _dia_ meminta izin untuk meninggalkanmu sebentar. Aku kini duduk di tempat yang sama sebelum aku pergi, masih memperhatikan dalam diam, dan berusaha untuk menahan rasa sesak, rasa tidak nyaman yang semakin lama semakin menyakitkan.

Benar saja, ternyata dia kembali membawa sebuket bunga, yang kemudian diberikannya padamu dengan malu-malu, dan dengan wajah yang memerah ia menatapmu, mengatakan kata-kata yang membuatku _hancur_ seketika.

"K-kuroko... Maukah kau menerima perasaanku? J-jadilah pacarku!" ucapnya terbata. Kau terbelalak, namun kau tidak bisa menghentikan rasa malu dan bahagia. Kau tersenyum, pipimu ikut memerah. Kau berniat menjawab, namun kemudian berujar dengan ragu.

"Kagami-kun... kau tahu kalau aku masih berpacaran dengan Akashi-kun, kan?"

 _'_ _Kau tahu'_

Aku benar-benar sedang dikhianati. Sudah berapa lama kau melakukan hal seperti ini di belakangku, Tetsuya?

"K-kau bilang sudah tidak menyukainya lagi, Kuroko?"

"Tetap saja tidak semudah itu, Kagami-kun."

"Lalu... Beritahu aku bagaimana perasaanmu padaku. Aku akan menunggumu, Kuroko. Selama apapun."

"Kagami-kun, aku menyukaimu. Aku ingin bersamamu. Beri aku waktu sampai aku putus dengan _nya_."

Jantungku berdebar lebih cepat, kedua mataku terasa berair. Tak dapat kupercaya, kekasihku, _Tetsuyaku_ , orang yang paling kucintai melebihi apapun, lelaki yang sudah kurencanakan untuk menikah denganku, lelaki yang selama ini tinggal denganku, mengatakan kalimat itu.

 _Katakan apa dosaku padamu, Tetsuya._

Tanpa berpikir dua kali aku beranjak, melepas penutup kepalaku, berjalan ke arah mereka berdua.

"Tidak perlu, _Kuroko._ Aku sudah mendengarnya dan kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun lagi. Terima kasih untuk waktu yang sudah kau habiskan denganku. Semoga kau bahagia bersama _nya_ ," ujarku. Dapat jelas terdengar bagaimana hancurnya aku ketika mengatakan hal itu dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

Suaraku mengejutkanmu, kedua matamu melebar, menyadari kehadiranku di sana. Kau mematung, begitu pula dia. Aku berbalik, memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantor dan memilih untuk tinggal di rumah keluargaku tanpa perlu mengambil kembali barangku yang ada di apartemen.

" _Sei-kun!_ " kau memanggil, memintaku untuk menunggumu. Tidak, semuanya sudah selesai, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Aku memilih untuk meninggalkanmu, membiarkanmu bahagia bersamanya.

* * *

 _Tetsuya,_

 _berbahagialah bersamanya, bersama ia yang kini kau cintai,_

 _kalau memang kehadiranku tak dapat menyenangkanmu,_

 _kalau memang waktuku tak dapat menyembuhkan rasa kesepianmu,_

 _kalau memang ia yang bisa membahagiakanmu,_

 _maka akan kubiarkan hatiku hancur untuk melihatmu tersenyum,_

 _meskipun alasanmu tersenyum bukanlah diriku lagi,_

 _karena yang kutahu,_

 _kau tak akan beralih padanya,_

 _jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _end_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Halo! Yuu kembali lagi membawa cerita _angst_ , mengajak yang lain ikut terjerumus ke lubang yang sama *evil laugh* /plak  
**

 **Kali ini _oneshot_ , jadi gak akan kena php lagi nunggu lama _update_. **

**Ini cerita sebenarnya gak sengaja kepikiran ditengah-tengah ngetik untuk fanfic yang lain (dan** **malah ini yang terbit duluan TT-TT)**

 **dan ceritanya jadi begini, duh Sei-kun kesayanganku TT^TT)/**

 **Maaf kalau kurang ngena dan alurnya terasa agak cepat,**

 **Semoga lain kali bisa bikin nangis ya, hehe /dibuang**

 _ **As always, don't forget to give me a review,**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_

 _ **See ya~**_


End file.
